Nevermoore
by UrDemigodishness
Summary: "After the Seven have won the war, One of the Big Three will have one more, The child will be put to the test, And it will be her job to save the rest, She will have to make a sacrifice, Only her family blood will suffice, For her actions only should Olympus once again raise, But it also means the end of her days." Tartarus has risen, death would be kind to the 7, he banished them
1. Part One: The Demigods

**So, I hope you guys like this story. It originally was a school paper, but honestly, I can turn a sentence into a story if I want. That just happens when you're a pretty okay author. So I know Everything Wrong With Percy Jackson Movies is pretty lame, but the idea had been bouncing around in my brain, so ... Awkward silence. Whatever, fine then, be that way! It isn't like that didn't hurt my feelings. *sobs* I'll just try to pretend it didn't. T-T *sniffle***

...

I wake up in a strange room. There were blood-red curtains, a four-poster bed, a fire place, and other things I'm sure I just can't see. The fireplace looks like the only light in the room, though as my eyes are adjusting, I can see the silhouettes of candles. Immediately, I sense something. It's odd, like that was hard-wired to my brain. I'm sitting on the floor, and though the four-poster looks _pretty_ comfortable, the floor isn't to shabby, and honestly, I don't think I have time to be picky. I'm curious to see what's behind the curtains, so I get up and open them, welcomed with and unpleasant sight. And as soon as I open the curtains, howling fills the room, and thunder starts booming. Anything under 10 pounds that isn't held down gets sucked towards the window. Just then, a girl comes in, about my age, with choppy caramel hair and multi-colored eyes.

"Hello." she said cheerily.

"Hi?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry!" says the girl, blushing. "Why would you trust someone who's name you don't even know? My name is... Piper." she said, sticking out her hand.

"Jacqueline." I say, still a little cautious.

"So, Jacqueline. Do you want to eat?" She asks. In all truthfulness, I had forgotten about food, which _really_ wasn't like me.

"Sure." But then I look down at my clothes. Dirty gray and blue tank top with a leather jacket, my jeans are ripped, and my converse are pretty worse for wear. "Actually, can I change first?"

"Sure." she answers. "The bathroom is over there," she vaguely waves in a direction. "The closet is over there, (wave) and the jewelry and makeup is over there (wave)" she looks at me closely. "But you don't look like the type to wear make up? Do you?"

"Nope. Nada. Zilch."

...

When I come out, blue spring dress, blue converse and raven hair damp, I say, "Ready?"

"Yep." Piper answers.

We walk down a long corridor, me watching my feet and looking curiously at the many doors, her just staring straight ahead, her eyes blood-shot... As if she were waiting for someone. I was about to ask her who was missing, but right then, we reached then end of the corridor. As Piper opened the double doors, I gasped. The room was huge. With silver chandeliers with blue candles, and blue plush chairs with gray embroidered into them.

"Sit down anywhere," she said and I finally realized how tired she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." A small part of me starting saying, 'Oh she's fine, nothing to worry about.' but I held fast. "Really?"

"Can you just eat first? So you don't choke? Or starve? Percy would kill me. Even if I begged him not to."

"Okay, but then you have to tell me."

"Deal."

I sit down, and immediately, the table is filled with silver platters of food. But instead of going for the blue waffles or blue pancakes, or blue cookies (starnge!) like I usually would, I just grab an already buttered bagel and chew thoughtfully as she asks," Any questions."

Once again, truth time, all of these questions were bouncing around inside of me, but I thought back to the sight that I saw outside of the window and say, "Only one. _Where are we_?"

Piper looked different after that question, the fire in her eyes died a little, and she sigh in resignation, as if she knew this was coming. "We," she started and I nodded encouragingly. "Are in Nevermoore."

...

**A/N:**

**So yeah, I'm evil... Pretty sure that's been established before... But yeah. so anyways if you guys want to know who I am... PM me! YAY! This might be a daily update, but you can never be sure. Also, if there is anyone who'd be willing to be my beta, please PM me. And... this ****_is _a Demigod AU... So yeah. Also, if you have, _any ideas whatsoever,_ please let me know and I _will_ give you recognition... so yeah, those reviews give me determination, so how bout em? Huh?**


	2. (Nothing's) Impossible

**So... please review... I'm giving you another taste, and another chance to review... ****_please_****! It is hard to keep going when you don't get feedback... Constructive Critism, and all other types are appreciated... By chapter 3, please have at least 5 reviews... Please?! **

...

"Nevermoore?" I ask Piper.

"Yup." she says, nodding. She looks like she's about to say more when the silver double doors at the end of the room open. There are nine people talking, but the freeze when they see me.

"She woke up?" asks a blonde girl and a raven haired boy at the same time.

"Duh! Otherwise she wouldn't be eating a bagel." says a small, scrawny, Latino boy.

"But..." says a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Wha-" starts a blonde boy with the same startling blue eyes.

"Yep..." says Piper. They all rush over, and I notice that four of them weren't talking. A dark girl with cinnamon curly hair, a bulky Chinese-Canadian looking dude, a short, pale boy, and a girl with long black hair and obsidian eyes.

The girl with blonde hair comes over to me, along with the raven-haired boy. "Hi," she says, "I'm Annabeth." The boy speaks, "And I'm Percy."

The punk-looking girl with black hair comes over and says, "Thalia."

The blonde boy, which from up close looks like Thalia comes up and says, "I'm Jason, Thalia's brother."

Then the other four that never said anything come up and I hear their names. The cinnamon-colored hair girl comes to me first saying, "I'm Hazel," she points to the pale skinny boy, "and that's Nico, my brother, he doesn't talk much anymore." The guy next to her says, "I'm Frank."

Finally, the girl with dark hair and dark eyes comes to me and says, "You look familiar, have you seen any of us before?" Instead of her name. With that, I self-consciously pat my hair down, and blow my bangs away from my face. But, my hair is naturally messy, so it just returns, undisturbed.

"No." I say, a lot more confidently than I felt.

Finally, Percy(?) says, "Well, we need a meeting! To the-"

"Water Boy, Pint-Sized McShizzle, Sumo-Wrestler, Geek, Beauty Queen, Huntress, Praetor, Horse Girl, Sparky, and Death Boy Cave! AWAY!" he says. Everyone just gets up and punches him. "OW!" he protests, "What was that for?"

Piper says, "For being a dork. Wait- dorks are cool. Lemme think a minute." she says, tapping her chin, "OH! I know, for being Leo." She deadpans.

He just scoffs and says, "You just jelly."

"Last time I checked, I thought I was the daughter or Aphrodite."

Then Thalia goes over to them and grabs Leo by the ear, and Piper by her arm, "Meeting. _NOW_!"

...

As they walk, I think. Then, I figure I should follow them, so I go to the side room that they just went in, and it looks like a house. I hear voices coming from the living room looking area, so I stand by the door.

"Her eyes..." trails off the dark-haired girl's voice.

"It's impossible." says Leo.

"Naw," says Percy. "We're the children of the Greek Gods, and you're saying this is impossible?"

"Percy, with the gods where they are now, how could she be here?"

"Well, I don't know. but it's not like we know anything for sure."

"Yeah..." says Annabeth, "She looks exactly like you, and that doesn't point all of the evidence. The platters filled with blue food."

"So... I might not be the only one who likes it."

"We found each and everyone of the clues in water."

"So, it could just be that she's a daughter of Hestia, and that was meant to throw us off the scent."

"UGH!" shouts Thalia. "You people are impossible! And this _problem_ is impossible."

"Love you, too, Thalia." says the grumbling voice of Leo.

I hear stomps coming toward the door. "I just don't think she can do it." says Thalia.

She opens the door and sees me as her eyes widen. "How much did you hear?"

I shrug my shoulders she looks at me. "All of it?"

She sighs. "Whatever."

I smile wanly, "You know, nothings impossible... Saying that about me might get a lemon meringue pie in someone's face."

She shakes her head but smiles back.

...

**So... yeah, remember reviews, please... and yeah, I need help... I've got Writer's Block... so yeah.. I need inspiration. remember, God loves you, no matter what. If you truly are a Christian, you only need Him.**

**Psalm 23: The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want.**

**(not the whole thing... but yeah!)**

**PM me UrDemigodishness :D (::)**

**~UrDemigodishness,**


	3. Telepathetic

**So... whatevs. Enjoy! I'm changing her name to Jacqueline.**

**(B.T.W.) This story is officially dedicated to Writer432, you should check her out... She's a great writer, (Don't you dare blush,) a great person, (I'm warning you,) and most of all, a _great__ friend_! :) (Oh, that did it, dinnit?) Whatever, so please, check her out, and give her a shout-out, and just to add to her compliments, and now _extremely_ huge ego, (::), a _blue cookie, STOLEN FROM PERCY! _ Really? But stolen is such a... _harsh_ word...**

...

After I overheard them, they welcomed me in more, but then again, it _was_ only two days. But I learned a lot, like how to get jeans and leather jackets from the wardrobe, and how I'm able to conjure up whatever I want to eat at the table... Or how Percy and I both love blue food, we share the same sense of stupid humor with Leo, and that we look _crazy_ alike. One day it's driving me bonkers, by the way Annabeth is studying me so I bite.

I ask, "Uh... guys?" They all look up at me, "Can we talk... 'bout stuff?"

"Like what?" asks Reyna, the deadly-looking girl, besides Thalia, Annabeth.

"Um... Well, you guys talk about how you're the children of gods, but you never told me who... I know it's Greek-" One of Reyna's eyebrows shoots up, "and Roman mythology, and I can tell from Leo's nicknames, or the way you guys act, I mean I had Latin-"

Percy cuts me off, by interogatting me, "Was his name Mr. Brunner? In a wheelchair, with a blanket over him?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

But he doesn't seem to hear me, "Did you know a Grover, short, pimply, and picked on a lot?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"'Cuz, he used to be my best friend, and Mr. Brunner was my Latin teacher..."

"Oh..." said Annabeth, "Grover said he found another one."

"Another what?" I ask, but once again, I'm ignored.

Thalia decides to join in on the '_Ignore Jacqueline_' game. How _fun_. Note _sarcasm._ I signal for everyone _not_ playing the, '_Ignore Jacqueline_' game to stuff their ears. Leo, in all his stupidness, puts blue marshmellows in his ears and the gives me a grin with a thumbs up.

"_Guys!_" I scream in their ears. They stumble, clutch their ears, and bend over.

When they recover, Annabeth and Percy ask me at the same time, "What the heck was that for?"

"Seriously," I ask, pointing at the both of them, and them cross my arms, "Are you two, like, telepathetic or something?"

"What?" asks Annabeth.

"Oh!" says Percy, "I know what she means."

"Are you talking about telepathic?" asked Annabeth.

"No. Tele_pathetic_."

"It's telepathic."

"Have it your way." I resign.

...

After Annabeth has finished lecturing us, all while Percy and I yawning loudly,we can finally eat. Even though the others started across the house-like-room, already opening the door, we're sped through the door, with Leo joining in on the fun. We get in there, and (strangely enough) Grover's there. I stop in my tracks, but then decide to keep going, catching up with Leo and Percy. Grover gets up to greet us, and I run straight into his arms, and then pull out immediatly, furious.

"Where have you been?" I demand, pointing a finger at his puny chest.

He grins at me. "I've been on a mission for Chiron?"

"Kai-what?" I ask, while Percy gives him a bro-hug.

Percy smiles. "Mr. Brunner. He's half human, half-" he makes a horse noise.

"Oh..."

"You see?" Percy asks.

"Of course I see, you dummy, out of what I believe humans call eyes. But then again, you are too stupid to be a human, and you don't act very much like one." I point out.

Then Leo says, "Uh guys?"

We all look over to him, poised for an attack.

"ENCHILADA FIGHT!" We all shout in unison, like little kids.

We start throwing enchilada at each other, hiding behind chairs and pillars.

Finally everyone comes in, talking, then freezing when they see us.

"WHAT?" shrieks Annabeth.

"Crap!" mutters Leo under his breath.

"Oops." I say, sucking enchilada off my finger.

Percy runs over to Annabeth, trying to console her.

But she marches right up to Leo and says, "What the heck were you thinking?! You know I put a lot of time and effort into this!"

"Well," says Leo, getting heated, literally,"Guess who built it for you?"

"At least, I don't go around messing it up! At least I try to keep everything and orderly."

Leo bursts into flames, "Well, I'm sorry, Little Ms. Perfect! But, everything has to be perfect, everything has to be orderly! If we want to have fun?" He starts making the sign for jabber-mouth, "Nooo! We have to be responsible. We have to keep it clean. It's the only place we have. Well, guess what this place is humongus, so if we want to let loose a little, why can't we? Why does everything have to be set orederly by you?"

This really gets to Annabeth. "Well, if I don't do it, who will? Am I the only one thinking about our survival here?" "Look! WE've been here two years, and have any one of us complained? No! We've followed all your rules and commands, no matter how stupid, no matter how indifferent, we did it! Now let us have fun!"

And viola! Annabeth starts crying, she runs out, to wherever her room is.

Percy glares at Leo, "Nice going, dude!"

Leo's shoulders sag, and he sighs as he trudges out of the room.

...

**Done. sorry. It was a really short filler chapter, all I had time to write... Don't be mean like that! But I swear, if I don't update for a long time, I will _try_ to make longer chapters. It's just too _tantalizing_ to not leave cliffies. *gasp* i'm just as bad as Uncle Rick!**


	4. Slumber Party! (PS Read AN)

Uh... guys?" asks Grover.

Thalia and Reyna glare at him, "What?" He asks.

"Proceed..." says Reyna.

"There are still enchilada-"

"NO!" They looked like they were about to start and argument, so I shouted again.

While everyone is recovering I look at my nails and see the blue polish is starting to chip.

"What?!" Ask Reyna and Thalia, seething.

"Shouldn't we go find Leo?"

They all look at me incredously.

"Well..." I try to explain myself. Percy looks at me and I say hurriedly, "No, no! It's not like _that_, it's just... Him and Annabeth are the ones who know this place, and though we all assume Annabeth was going to her room, she might (at some point) wander out, murderous..."

Everyone nods, and expresses their agreement...

"Okay," say Reyna, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Percy, and Jason, all at once.

...

After we agreed, and had dinner, I went to my new room...

A comfortable _blue_ room. It had a four poster bed, with a comfy carpet, and stuff... But there we seashells on the window sills, a blue Daedelus laptop, and a blue fireplace that, when lit, had blue fire.

Others might think that the blue was overkill, but I didn't.

I go over to the vanity, and pull open the polish drawers.

I pick up the mood-fire polish, and shake it, just as the doors opens.

I'm sitting on a bean-bag, and say lazily, "Hey, guys... What's up?"

"We found Annabeth, and brought her with us... Your room is the biggest, could we (all the girls, of course!) have a sleepover?"

"Su- My room is bigger?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... whatever..." I reply. I go over to my humongous furniture closet, pull out a gray fold-up four poster, a purple one, a green one, and a blue-violet one. I put them all in a square shape, where all of the head's of the beds were in the middle.

"Do you-" I started to ask, but then realized that they could use my stuff, 'cause it's magic. "Never mind..."

"Whaddaya guys wanna do, then?" asked Piper. We were all in our pajama's, so I ordered some food for Buford (Leo's flying table) to bring us food.

"why don't we watch movies on Daedelus TV?" I suggest.

"Yeah!" agree the other girls, except for Annabeth, who just sits there, staring into space.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I ask gently.

"Hmm?" she asks blankly.

"Wanna choose a movie?"

"Sure..." she looks at all of the choices and says, "Divergent."

So I bring it up and we begin watching it. The lights turn low and constellations start spinning across my walls and ceiling. I look at Annabeth, she has her hand in the chocolate bowl, watching the movie with relish. I give up on observing and turn to the movie.

...

**_Tris_**

_Four_

**_Tori_**

Mom

**Kaleb**

_Christina_

(dad will be regular too.)

...

**_"Hurry. Wake up. You have to go."_**

**_"What? Why? What happened?"_**

**_"Your results were inconclusive."_**

**_"What? No. That's IMPOSSIBLE."_**

**_"Not impossible... Only EXTREMELY rare."_**

**_"But this-this was supposed to tell me what to do. This-this was supposed to tell me who I am!"_**

**_"Go. Go! Out the door. If anyone asks, tell them it was something in the solution that made you sick. Now go!"  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Tris. A-about tomorrow. We have to think about our family... Mom and Dad. But... But, we have to also think about ourselves."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>A.N.: Just random Divergent quotes now.<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>"Faction before blood, right?"<span>**_

_"Fear doesn't shut you down... It wakes you UP."_

_"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear and be free from it."_

...

Somebody's shaking me, and I turn over.

"What?" I ask, my voice muffled by sleep.

"The movie's over." Whispers Piper and Thalia.

"Oh." I say and sit up. "What now?"

"Now..." says Piper with and evil glint in her eyes, "We get to dress you up."

...

**It is** _done! _**Oh, and I got a review from someone who knows nothing about writing. So _Matt_, here are a couple of things you should know. If you actually read the summary, duh! Everyone calls him Uncle Rick, and I don't care what you think about it, because you just hating about the fact that you can't write as good as me. I write for the joy of it, and I don't really care what you think, I know I'm a great writer, and I know that you're just a hater, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You can _try_ to bring me down, but I get strength from the people and things I love.**

**My friends, my family, and writing, and reading. You get the strength from bringing other people down, and that's just sad... Just one question, though you're not worth my time, Why? Why do you feel the need to being everyone down? To build _you_ up? **

**Well, I'm not going to be added to the pile of souls that you have wrenched the light out of. So if you feel then need to go and bring me down again, remember what I said, you are a cruel, cruel** MONSTER.** You do not deserve to be called a human being. But I forgive you anyways! Maybe you'll change.**

**P.S: And next time (though I doubt it) think twice before you call my hard work, effort, and story crap. Or we will have words.**

**So... Critize me all you want, ridicule me, and... Well, whatever you know what they say... 'Haters gonna hate!'**

**Thank you everyone else, hugs and kisses all around, and blue cookies! (::) (::) (::) For everyone _but_ Haters.**

**~UrDemigodishness**


	5. The Great Prophecy

**There! writers block... Don't you judge... (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Blue cookies for anyone who doesn't judge! YAY! And happy thanksgiving, everyone! Have a great day!**

...

"Are we done yet?" I ask, like a small child.

"No!" shouts Piper, as I've pulled her last straw... "_We have only been at this for two, flipping minutes! And I am sick, and tired-"_

"Then," I start, getting up from my chair, "What are you giving me a make-over for? You should get some rest, tissues, and cough dro-"

Piper cuts me off by shoving me into the chair, and growling, "You are _not_ going anywhere until I finish with you. And, now you are weari-"

"No!" I throw my hands up, as if I've been wounded (quite dramatically, I must say.) I turn my head away, "Don't say it!"

"You are wearing a dre-"

"NOOO! DON'T SAY IT!" I shout.

"A _dress_." She says, smirking, dragging out the _d_-word.

"No." I sob freely and fakely into my lap.

Annabeth gives a small smile, I silently fist-bump Piper, for making her smile.

"Nice job..." she whispers.

I look at Annabeth to see tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" asks Piper.

"She's just-_hic_-so much-_hic_-like her-_hic_-broth-_hic_-er and-_hic-Leo..."_ Annabeth sobs.

I soften up, but know that it's up to me to make her laugh. **_*_**"The pity train has just derailed at, We All Have Problems, and Suck It Up, crashed into Move On, before finally coming to a complete stop at Get Over It. Any minor injuries are being taken care of my the _Waaa_mbulence. This is Dr. Sniffles, reporting live from QuitcherFussin' TV. And if you have anu problems with the way we operate, call 1-800-_waa-waaa_."

Annabeth cracks another smile. "See?" she asks, as if she's proving something, and then before she can say more, another wave of fresh tears take over her, and she hiccupping like _cray-cray_, so Piper suggests that we move on to my make-over.

"_Noo!_ Annabeth! You can save me from this atrocious fate! Keep crying," I say and then whisper obviously, "_It'll work!"_ I say, nod, smile, and give her a thumbs-up.

She smiles, and shakes her head, as if I crack her up. Which I probably do...

Piper smiles evilly. "Just for asking Annabeth to keep crying, you're wear hee-"

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_ I shout, getting up, and running out of my room, through the halls, and to the dining room.

Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth come panting after me. Thalia and Reyna are there, looking unconcerned.

I look up, and see the boys staring at us like we're crazy. I manage a feeble wave. "Hi?"

They look me up and down, and I see what they do when Leo hands me a mirror. A girl with dark hair, braided in random places, she's wearing black leggings, stilettos, with one heel broken, and a bikini top.

"_Oh..._" I say, when I see myself in the mirror. "I'll be right back." Then I run out of the room, Reyna and Thalia on my heels, and I get to my room, let them in, and then close and lock the door.

I go over to me wardrobe and look inside. I grab some of my favorite outfit that I had been waiting for a while to wear.

I go to the bathroom, put them on, and come out, pulling my hair out of the back of my jacket. Thalia nods and applauds her approval, while Reyna just gives a tiny nod of her head.

"Ready?" I ask them, and they nod.

I take a deep breath, and open the door, where Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel fall in. I let them get oriented, and then I high-tail it out of there, and go back to the dining room.

When I get there, I march right up to Leo, and tell him, "Give me that mirror," and he does.

I look in it, and see a much better-looking person. She still has her braids in her hair, but now she looks better. Because she has on a blue and gray tank top, with a dark blue leather jacket, black leggings, and silvery-gray combat boots.

Leo's mouth is in a big O, and so are the other boys. I go up to Percy, and say, "Don't you have some one else?"

They snap out of it, and Jason mumbles, "You're worse than Piper."

"Am I?" I ask rhetorically.

"Y-" Percy starts, but Jason says,

"That wasn't supposed to be answered..."

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper once again come panting into the room.

"Hi..." I say, and wave my hand like I did when I came in here the first time.

Percy says, "I'm gonna get into the pool."

"Wait for me!" I shout, and go to my bedroom and get my blue one-piece and put it on under my clothes.

...

I get out of the pool, dry. No water dripping from my chin, or anything.

Annabeth says, "Percy..."

"Okay! OKAY!" He shouts, "She's my sister, okay, but _how_? That's the question we should be asking right now... _How_?"

"Wow!" says Leo, astonished, "When did you become so smart?"

Percy and I roll our eyes, while shaking our heads.

"Remember the prophecy?" she asks him.

He hangs his head and says, "Yeah... Here." he says as he hands me scroll.

It's in Greek, and it says,

_After the Seven have won the war,  
>One of the Big Three will have one more,<br>__The child will be put to the test,  
>And it will be her job to save the rest,<br>She will have to make a sacrifice,  
><em>_Only her family blood will suffice,  
>For her actions only should Olympus once again raise,<br>But it also means the end of her days.  
><em>

I finish reading it, and then my eyes close, and I drop to the floor.

...

**So, what did you think? What about the Prophecy? I came up with it myself... R&R For blue cookies!**


	6. The Gods

**Oh! for last chapter, the ****_*_****meant that you could find it... on my profile... somewhere...**

...

_"How in Olympus did she get here?"_ asked a teenage boy's voice.

"I dunno, Apollo, it _was_ your Oracle..." said a laid-back voice..

"Don't blame _me_!" said the boy's voice again.

"Who said I wa-" replied the second voice... Only to be cut off by a short, clipped one,

"It doesn't matter. She's obviously the child of the prophecy."

"Yes, husband, but what the Hades is she doing here?" asks a female voice who obviously thinks she's superior.

"Right here." Mutters a dark, moody voice. It remind me of what I think Nico would sound like if I ever heard him talk.

"Oh, look now we'll see! She's opening her eyes!" Says a giddy, female voice.

"Oh, shut your trap, Aphrodite." says a irritable female voice. I can practically here this "Aphrodite" pouting.

My eyes flutter open, and I look up at the people surrounding me.

"Oh..." says the moody voice I heard earlier, while the others give a sharp intake of breath. "They're green..."

"Ugh, not this again!" I practically shout. "I hate it! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! first, it's _Annabeth _and_ Percy_ arguing about my flipping eyes for god's sake, and the-"

"Wait, child!" commands the haughty voice.

Bu the irritable one I heard before says, "Oh shut up, Hera, let the girl speak. She's obviously seen everyone's, minus you, children."

But I ignore it and plow on. "Then, it's Nico with his moody eyes, staring at me like I'm a new specimen on the table... and then Leo always laughing at me, and Thalia and Jason staring me down with those flipping electric blue eyes of theirs!"

I'm not nearly finished, but the irritable voice isn't so irritable now, and says, "Take a breath, child. Now, can you tell us what these children that you know last names are?"

"Of course... Jason and Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean. Then there's Reyna, Nico di Angelo..." Everytime I say a name, there's a breath of relief.

The laid back voice says, "We-"

Only to be cut off by the irritable voice. "Look, child-"

"I have a name..." I say.

"Okay!" says the giddy female voice. "What is it?"

"Jacqueline." I answer huffily.

"Really, Posideon, you couldn't something dainty, like-like-like... Oh! I know! Lily, or-or-or, Emma?!"

"Well," I say slowly. "That _is_ my name, but unless you want to be jumped like a pack of new meat in the foster system, you can't go around with names like Lily, or Emma, and the like."

"Yeah, sure you can."

"No! You can't!"

"Yes, _you can!_"

I look at whom I assume to be Athena, raise my eyebrow and ask her, "Is she _always_ this clueless?"

She answers, "Tell me about it..." And rolls her eyes.

Then, a big, beefy dude with weird glasses comes up to me and says, "I don't know who you think you are, but that's-"

"You're lovey-dovey girl? And just to let you know, those glasses are _way_ out of style..."

His nostrils flare like a bull's but I just calmly stare at him. I won't be the first to go down. "Look, _little_ _girl-"_

"I have a name, so use it, and you don't scare me, at all, so cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and _GET OVER IT!_"

I figure that insulting a god could have some major consequences, and that it would be incredibly tiring to try and get him off my back, but by the time I have to worry about it, I will have saved his sorry butt, and unless he wants to look like a big donkey, he wouldn't _dare_ try to kill me.

"Well, child since you are already starting to leave, Juts know this: Not everyone can be saved, so don't force it, and Posideon _is_ your father, if that Percy Jackson has any doubts." Then she closes my eyes and I can hear my father, and her arguing.

...

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short, but in the mean time, have a great Christmas! Oh, and this is very important! Don't expect much after December 17, 2014 until maybe January 7, 2015, because I'm going to North Carolina, and of course when you go to visit family, you don't have much time to go on the computer and write fanfictions. And don't deny it, it feels kind of awkward going on their computers.**


	7. That's So Cliche

**So sorry I haven't been here for a while... (by the way, sorry it's so short, I had to come up with something quick!)**

...

I start to gain consciousness, and the first thing I register is that my bed is hard. The next thing I register is the fact that I'm not lying on my bed. The third thing I register is the fact that I have the metallic taste of my own blood in mouth. The fourth thing I register is that my head hurts. And the last and final thing is that a person is standing over me.

"She'll be alright... Actually, she's gaining consciousness right now as we speak." Says a female voice. Then I recognize the figure as Thalia.

"Ugh." I groan and open my eyes.

"See?" asks Thalia.

I try to sit up, but she pushes me back down. It doesn't matter anyways, because I fall back.

"I guess that makeover _was _ bad for your health." Jokes Leo. Piper elbows him in the stomach.

"So, what happened?" asks Annabeth in her usual calculating way.

"I saw the gods." I say nonchalantly.

Everyone gasps, and like Hades did, Nico says, "Oh. You did." In the same exact tone.

"Who?" asks Piper.

"The Greek gods. By the way, your mom is a real airhead." I answer.

She nods, as if she understands, "She is,"

"Oh, " and I look at Frank. "And your dad's counter-part just threatened me."

Frank nods tiredly and says, "Sounds like him."

"Oh," I say to Annabeth, "Your mom looked about ready to off Aphordite, and was pretty irritable."

"Sounds about right." says Annabeth.

"And Dad says hello." I say to Percy.

He just nods, kind of dumbfounded.

"Well," I say, "I'm tired. Are you guys still willing to do the slumbering/sleeping part of our sleepover/slumber party?"

The girls nod, and I just head off to my room, warily.

I open my door, and drop on my bed.

"We're gonna have to clean this at some point, you know?" asks Annabeth.

"Feel free to do so now," I say, my voice muffled by my pillow.

She just chuckles and we drop onto our beds.

"You guys want to go to sleep?" I ask, because now that I'm on my really comfortable bed, I don't feel like going to sleep.

"Not really." Is pretty much the answers.

"Now that I'm on my bed, I don't feel like going to sleep." says Piper.

"Word for word verbatim." I say.

"What?" asks Piper, confused.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I explain.

"Oh." she says.

"So since we're not going to sleep, none of us seem to want to watch movies, what do you guys want to do?"

"Pillow fight?" Suggests Hazel.

"So cliché." says Piper and I, "Let's do it!"

So we jump off our beds, get some of the seemingly endless supply pillows, and we started hitting each with them.

By the time we're all worn out, which to a long time, believe me, we're laughing, sweaty, and on the floor.

"I prefer a sword." says Hazel.

"But that was fun." I get out between breaths and giggles.

"Yeah," agree the other girls.

"So what do you guys want to do _now?_" asks Reyna.

"We," says Thalia, her eyes glinting. "Are going to play Truth or Dare."

...

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked, R&R, blah, blah, blah. So, I'm leaving in five days, (the 17th) so I might be able to squeeze, uh, 3 more chapters in, give or take. Once I finish this story, I'm going to focus on my other stories, like Dragons and stuff, but yeah, reviews really help, anything you want to put to tell me, really. **

**~UrDemigodishness**


	8. Truth or Dare: Part 1

**Alright, not sure when I made this, maybe weeks ago, maybe to day, but since I have no idea when I'm going to post this, yeah...**

...

Everyone but me and Thalia freezes up.

"Okay," I agree.

But the others aren't so sure.

"Look, look!" shouts Thalia, "We will play if you guys won't. I mean, Annabeth, two-times savior of Olympus, you can't possibly be scared of this!"

"Fine." says Annabeth, and the others grudgingly agree.

"Alright, who's going first?" asks Hazel nervously.

"Thalia, because she came up with it, and then the person who she truthed or dared goes next." I explain to Hazel, because she obviously has never played Truth or Dare before.

"Alright!" says Piper. "Let's go!"

"Okay," says Thalia. "Jacqueline. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I reply without hesitation.

"I dare you to tell everyone in this room your real name."

For a moment I'm taken aback. I mean, how does she know Jacqueline's not my real name? I almost let it slip when Piper asked me, but I don't think she noticed. And anyways, isn't that against the rules? I mean, that's pretty much daring and trothing me at the same time...

"My real name is Emma." I tell them.

"What?" ask Piper and Annabeth at the same time.

"Yup," I say as I duck my head, "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"...Dare?" is her response, which is weird for sure a hard-core person.

"Okay... I dare you to play Just Dance 4 tomorrow during breakfast... Or today, whatever." I reply to her hesitant answer.

"Fine... Hazel, truth or dare?" Asks Reyna.

"Truth." Hazel squeaks out.

"Okay, is it true that you never, ever wanted to leave Camp Jupiter?"

She simply nods her head and says, "Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth." answers Piper.

"Is it true you like Jason?" asks Hazel.

"Duh." answers Piper. "Em- Jacqueline, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I answer without hesitation.

"I dare you to go ask the guys if they want to play with us."

"Okay." I say and shrug my shoulders. I get up and walk out of the room, and go to the living room type part of the gigantic mansion, where I know for a fact the boys are there, probably playing the special Xbox 2000. (Leo invention)

"Hey guys." I say as I walk in, and the realize I'm wearing my pajamas, shorts and a tank with a hoodie. Oh well, can't turn back now. They all look at me. "You wanna play truth or dare with us?"

"Sure!" They all say.

...

We're all back in my room, when I ask, "You guys just want to go to the rec/media room, and all just stay there?"

They all nod, and we're in the Rec. room when I realize it's my turn. I was going to dare Annabeth, but she still seems just a bit broken, and I have a really fun dare I want to try on Jason.

"Jason," I say, startling him to drop salsa all down on his shirt.

"Great, I have to change."

"Naw, I have a dare that you don't need to go get another shirt for." I say, smiling evilly, my eyes probably glinting with an evil satisfaction... Now that I think about it, I probably really need to stop doing that... "I dare you to put on a Superman costume, and fly around saying, 'I'm Superman!', and you're only allowed to stop for a sip of water or a bite of food, or when it's your turn."

"Okay," he says, frantically licking his lips, nervous, "But uh, I don't have a Superman costume."

"Aw!" says Leo. "Don't worry man, me and Piper and Percy still have the one we tried to make you wear on Halloween."

So Jason goes to go change, and I look all around us, look at each other maliciously, when I realize, we're demigods, and we're all out to get each other (girls against boys, vice versa) and this will probably be the most dangerous game of truth or dare yet.

...

**A/N:**

**Hello, dearies! I'm BAACK! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next part of Truth or dare will be posted, and when I finish the truth or dare Part One and Two, it will be on Part Two of the story.**


	9. Truth or Dare: Part Two

**A/N: So, yeah I'd like to thank a couple of people:**

**PixelArtyGirl1**

**TheOcean'sFirstDaughter**

**Writer432**

**HoneyGrl**

**ryanncrossett**

**Thank you for being unwavering, loyal people, reading this, even when it was a piece of junk... so, for your cooperation, blue cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) 1 for each... share.**

...

Leo and I quickly make a truce, and of course Percy and I are here to make the rest miserable, but Jason's going to be out to get me, and Nico could even get into this game. Frank, I'm not sure. He doesn't seem very threatening, but _never_ underestimate your enemies.

Jason comes back, and I have to stifle a laugh. It was even packed with Styrofoam abs, and everything. He muttered a curse under his breath, and I chastised him,

"Now, now, do we have to wash your mouth out with soap, too?"

He sighs, shakes his head, takes a deep breath and launches himself into the air. "I'M SUPERMAN!" He shouts. We all fall over ourselves with laughter. "Thalia!" He says between bursts of 'I'M SUPERMAN!' "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she answers.

"Is it true that you never wanted to go to camp, and only went because of Luke and Annabeth?"

She stares at the ceiling.

"Thals?" I nudge her. Grabbing a full-blue large cupcake. Percy does the same.

"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Hey! No immediate dare-backs!"

She glares at him. Everyone freezes, except for me and Percy, licking our fingers. Even Jason drops out of the air.

"Oh, are we doing that now?"

"I think so," answers Percy.

"Not cool guys, not cool."

"It's so not cool, we can't even call it uncool!" says Percy.

I put a hand on his arm, "To far, bro, to far..."

He sags his head in defeat, as if someone just took his puppy.

"Whatever, as long as their doing this, want to do something?"

"Nah, I'm going to go watch a movie."

"Okay, I'll stay here, making sure they don't freeze like this, and taking selfies with them." I call after him.

I get out my phone, and take selfies with everyone, until I realize they're cold to the touch. I turn the heater on.

They start to warm up. Piper's the first to come to.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You guys just literally froze up when Thalia glared at Jason." I nod over to where he crash-landed.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Where's Percy?"

"He went to watch a movie. I'll go get him. You get these guys up to speed, up to date, whatever."

I go to the movie room, and I see him sitting on the floor, looking all innocent.

"Watcha watching?" When I ask, and he doesn't answer I walk in, sit on the floor next to him, poke his arm. "Perce?" He doesn't answer so I look at the screen. Nemo.

I get entranced at just watching the movie.

...

Next thing I know, Piper is poking me in the arm, "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack."

"What?"

"Well, I walk in here, and you and Percy are looking all innocent, and I see you're watching Nemo, and this happened."

"Oh..."

"Well, anyways, we need to have a meeting."

"Okey-dokee!" I pinch Percy, and say, "Meeting,"

I walk into the meeting room, Percy rubbing his arm.

"So what's up?" I ask, and notice they're all looking pretty grim.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say something bad has happened."

"Did you really guess?" asks Annabeth

"No, it was written on the whiteboard."

She looks behind her, "Oh."

"What happened?" asked Percy, wincing.

"Does that really hurt?" I ask him. He moves his arm, and there's a full-blown bruise.

"Yeah."

I don't know how I know what to do, but I pass my hand over the spot on his arm, and it disappeared.

"How did you do that?" asks Annabeth.

"We have more important things to discuss, right now."

"Yeah, well the thing we need to have this meeting for is because-because-because well, his-"

"Wait, who is _his_?" I ask.

"T-T-Tartarus."

"Wait, isn't that in SpongeBob?" I ask.

"Stay on task, please." Piper charm-speaks me.

"His minions are seeping through our defenses, you know how we all froze up?" says Annabeth.

"Yea." I answer.

"That was Kronos."

...

**A/N:**

**Watcha think? I get feedback in reviews... I'm only joking. Not really.**


End file.
